Let's Add Some Spice
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Ewan suggests a threesome. M/M.


**AUTHORS NOTE: I wrote this specially for my lovely friend, Chelle, because I'm hoping it will inspire her to write again! I miss Haste Decisions, woman! I know that this is going to be like LE GASP to most of the avid Taggart writers but I love breaking taboos ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: This is an alternative universe story AND I only own the OC's.**

**

* * *

**

**[Let's Add Some Spice]**

**

* * *

**

A happy sigh left Stuart as he curled up in the bed, his head resting in the nook of his lover's neck and his fingertips teasingly stroking the skin just above his belly button because he knew that was Ewan's tickly spot. The vibration of Ewan's chuckle made Stuart smile as he snuggled closer, his leg entwining before thinking about going to sleep. That had been his plan but it appeared that his partner intended on having a conversation, "What are your opinions on threesomes?" He asked bluntly causing Stuart to smile. Stuart might have been the detective in the relationship but he was the one that had problems being to the point in the relationship, he always had to plan what he was saying or at least softly approach the subject. Ewan just didn't care; he'd blurt out what was ever in his head and wouldn't care about the consequences. This appeared to be one of those moments.

"I don't know," he said truthfully as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand which in turn rested against Ewan's shoulder so that he could look into his face. He could tell from Ewan's rigid stare on the ceiling that he was being serious and that he was actually worried about what Stuart's response was going to be. "I think my first worry would be that I wasn't good..." the rest of his sentence was cut off by Ewan leaning in and taking hold of his lips in a passion killing kiss. When they broke away, they were both breathless.

"I wouldn't want you to ever think that," Ewan whispered softly. "You're the most important thing to happen to me and I'd never know what I'd do without you." Stuart listened to the man, a smile gracing his face as he pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder.

"Who are you thinking about?" Stuart finally asked after a good few moments of silence as he looked up at the man. Ewan looked at him and smiled lightly.

* * *

Robbie walked into the office the next day and saw Stuart talking to Ewan. It was rare to see Ewan in the office because he always feared that someone was out to get him such as the other detectives due to who he was. "I thought you were going to stop flaunting this relationship in front of me seeing as I love you, Ewan." He teased winking, causing both of the men to laugh.

Both the boys had known about Robbie's bisexuality for some time now and they all took part in flirty banter but they'd never really crossed the line but that's how they'd enjoyed it. "Oh I get turned on by your jealous face. It's taking all my willpower just not to take Stuart right here in front of you." Robbie just burst out laughing at how Stuart blushed at the comment, punching Ewan lightly in the shoulder as he shook his head.

"What do I do with you pair really?" He laughed sitting down in his chair as his phone started to ring.

"Well I'd best leave the lover to do some work." Ewan said pushing himself off the table and winking at Robbie, "and Stuart, of course." Robbie just laughed before asking Ewan if he wanted him to walk him out the building to save him from the big bad cops. Ewan just laughed before nodding, "I'll have big brave Robbie to save the day." He teased lightly before walking out the bullpen, Robbie walking beside him.

"You and Stuart hardly hang out with us anymore," Robbie finally pointed out as they moved through the police station. Ewan looked over at Robbie, his eyebrows wrinkling over as he bit back a smile.

"Anyone would think you missed us, Robbie." He teased and Robbie looked over at him not wanting to admit that he did miss hanging out with the pair. He'd always been close to Stuart before his relationship with Ewan but once Stuart started to go out with Ewan too, Ewan had also become one of Robbie's close friends. They'd spent many hours together just watching random films or the football on the TV.

"I honestly do miss you, Ewan. I thought I had two cool friends in you two and then you decided to go all marital on me!" He said laughing before they stopped at the door where Jackie was just coming in. She waved at them both but instead of stopping to talk, she moved up the stairs to where Stuart was still probably on the phone.

"My bad," Ewan said in his fake American talk. The one he used when he was being questioned by the police. Robbie still remembered the first time he'd spoke to Ewan when they'd suspected him of murdering his cousin's girlfriend. "How about you come over for tea tonight? I'll make something nice."

"Hell no, you can't cook! You're worse than Jackie." He laughed before turning to look at him. "How about we order in and watch the football game on Sky?" Ewan was still smiling over the comment about his food because he'd never thought that he was worse than Jackie but he assumed that was true too. He nodded.

"That sounds great. You can convince Stuart that sport is the way to go," he promised knowing that Stuart wouldn't mind watching sport as long as he and Robbie were happy enough. That was probably why Stuart was the best partner anyone could imagine having.

"Oh I always get the hard jobs," he teased laughing before looking over at him. "Drive safe," he said moving away from the man before heading over to the stairs.

"I'll miss you too, baby!" Ewan laughed not surprised when Robbie flipped him the bird.

* * *

Moving into the kitchen, Ewan wrapped his arms around Stuart's waist and kissed him lightly on the neck. Stuart smiled as he turned round to look at him, "we have to stop eating out. You should take cooking lessons, Mr House Husband."

"Whoa..." Ewan laughed lightly shaking his head. "There is no way in hell I'm being the house husband in this relationship! Why can't you be the bitch?" He asked laughing.

"I thought Stuart was the bitch?" Robbie's voice caused them to turn round and they saw him stood in the doorway with Ronan in his arms. "I was thinking about walking straight in when my favourite girl let me in," he said indicating their daughter causing the two of them to smile. She loved Robbie too much to even care about the 'don't open the door' ruling.

"It's devastating how much she loves you," Stuart laughed, "however this little princess has to go to her bed." He said reaching out for his daughter. "Say goodnight to Uncle Robbie," she gave the man a kiss before jumping into Stuart's arms, not even bothering to complain about having to go to bed as she was carried away by her blonde daddy, leaving Uncle Robbie with Ewan.

"So what are we eating tonight?" Robbie asked jumping up to sit on the counter, ignoring Ewan's raised eyebrows because he knew that was a Stuart trait as well. They both immediately sat on the counter knowing there was a table surrounded by chairs three steps away. He opened a drawer and rifled through the papers before pulling some out.

"We have Chinese, Indian, Pizza or some herbal health shit we had for when Stuart's friend came to stay." Ewan shrugged but immediately threw that back in the drawer deciding that was a stupid option in the first place. Stuart had weird friends.

"I vote Chinese." Robbie said taking hold of the leaflet to flick through it.

"Can I get you anything to drink while we wait for Stuart to join us?" He said opening the fridge and revealing a stash of beer, wine and those stupid lemon puss juices they liked, Smirnoff ice. Ewan always bit back the urge to tell them that not even teenage girls bought them many more.

"I'll have a beer just to make you happy," Robbie said laughing as he did slightly knowing that Ewan laughed at their love for the alcopops. "When are you two planning on tying the knot then?" He asked accepting the bottle of beer and taking a good swig of it before turning back to look at Ewan. Ewan, however, had got distracted watching how Robbie had tipped his head back to knock back the booze. He had revealed his golden neck and that had made something in Ewan's stomach tighten as he thought of how wonderful it would be to press kisses against the flesh. No wonder women fell over themselves for the guy. "Did I miss my mouth?" Robbie asked reaching up to wipe away the invisible alcohol.

Ewan shook his head, "No. I'm sorry. I tend to go off into my own little world at times,"

"It's a bad trait." Stuart agreed from the door and Ewan blushed because he wanted to know how long his fiancée had been stood there watching him. Stuart moved over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, "caught you," just to make things worse for the poor guy. Robbie smiled at the pair.

"How is it even possible that we feared the McIntyre name for so long?" He found himself wondering and Ewan smiled.

"Well I can be quite tough when I want to be, my love. I didn't need you pigs knowing that I liked to bend over." Stuart elbowed him in the side with the use of the nickname but found himself laughing at how serious Ewan was actually being with his statement. "Besides, you needed someone to always be chasing about or you'd never get paid. Do you guys even do anything besides sit in that bullpen and theorise?"

"Oh and because you almighty nightclub owner do so much more?"

"I'm a house-husband as well," Ewan pointed out and Robbie stared at him before raising his beer as if to say that Ewan had most definitely won that argument but it didn't mean that he'd let him win that easy. They'd find something else to argue about later. Stuart realised that they really were like a happy married threesome already.

"We haven't decided on a date yet, Robbie. We like the way life is right now." Stuart answered truthfully, "and we were discussing whether you'd be best man or maid of honour?"

"Oh maid of honour totally!" He said in a gay voice but the roll of his eyes showed that he didn't actually find the joke funny. The two lovers laughed before indicating that they should move into the living room and watch the game after ordering their food.

* * *

The game had eventually come to an end and Stuart was doing his usual OCD thing of tidying up the living room due to the amount of beer and take out trays there were stinking up the space. "So you're both the house-husband then?"

"Shared responsibility. I'm training him," Ewan said tapping his nose and winking at Robbie, who snorted. He watched as Stuart came up behind Ewan and tapped him on the back of the head at the comment before pulling his head back so that they could kiss in that position. He didn't mean to stare and usually he did look away but this time he found himself staring intently at the love that shone from the pair. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." Ewan teased childishly when Stuart moved away again and he laughed when Robbie went a wonderful shade of red.

"I'm... Sorry." He stuttered and Ewan moved over to him, his head shaking.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been childish," he pressed a hand to Robbie's cheek and looked at him. "What do you see when you look at me and Stuart?"

"I see a loving couple that are obviously made for each other," he said truthfully and not realising how corny he sounded until after he said it. He tried to wince but Ewan's fingertips brushing against his cheek caused him to stop and also showed that he could be brave enough to continue. "I see something that I want one day." Ewan smiled happily before running his hand through Robbie's sandy brown locks, his teeth biting his lower lip as he worked up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Robbie, we invited you here for a reason tonight."

"Apart from the fact that we all missed each other's company?" Robbie asked sarcastically and Ewan smiled at him, his head nodding as he tried his best to work out what he had to say to the man.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to say this without sounding like an absolute idiot so I'll show you instead," he turned so that he was facing Robbie face on. Robbie stiffened slightly unsure of what was about to happen. Ewan smiled, "do you trust me?" Robbie didn't even need to think about the answer. He just nodded causing Ewan to smile before he leant in and pressed a kiss to Robbie's lips.

Robbie didn't even freeze up. He might have come clean about his bisexual tendencies but that was literally all it was apart from the odd tomfoolery when he'd been younger. He hadn't kissed or touched a man in years but yet it seemed to be literally like riding a bicycle. The touch of Ewan's soft lips against his chapped ones caused him to kiss back with as much passion as he could muster and he didn't even have time to think that he was kissing his best friend's fiancé.

From the kitchen doorway, Stuart watched mesmerised. He hadn't thought that Robbie would be up to the deed. He had feared that he'd lose his best friend at the absurd idea of a threesome and yet here Robbie was kissing Ewan back as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He found himself smiling slightly and was surprised that he didn't feel jealous or worried that Ewan would decide that Robbie was more his cup of tea.

The pair broke apart, panting as their age hit them. Robbie's hands encased Ewan's face as he looked at the man. "What was that?"

"Well I thought the amazing Robbie Ross would know what a kiss was!" Ewan teased lightly and Robbie's scowl showed that the man wasn't in a joking mood right now so he decided to get serious and talk to the man about what had happened. "I've wanted to do that for so long and I took it upon myself to take advantage of you."

"But what about..."

"Me?" Stuart finished moving round to sit in front of them on the coffee table, his hand pressing against both their knees. "I'm only going to be happy with this scenario as long as you are, Robbie. I don't ever want to think that I've pressured you into something." Robbie looked at his best friend before taking hold of the hand that was resting on his knee and pressed a kiss to the palm. The simple romantic gesture caused Stuart to stare at him. "You're up for it?"

"I love you both too much but I don't want this to happen and then things become awkward between..." his words were cut off by Stuart leaning in this time for a kiss. Robbie realised that Stuart was the gentle one out of the two and he also felt that Stuart was the more cautious one through how his hand was curling in and out of a fist against his leg where Robbie had placed it. He decided to stop this by linking his fingers through the man's. The kiss broke off and they both turned to look at Ewan who was looking as if he was about to cry. "Why were we scared of him again?" Stuart just laughed as he pressed a kiss against Ewan's knee.

"This constant knocking against my power is hurting me," he pointed out lightly to them but only smiling when they both laughed and Robbie pouted.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered pressing a kiss against the man's lips.

"Shall we move this upstairs?" Ewan asked Robbie rather than the pair of them because he already knew Stuart's answer. He was just unsure of what Robbie felt towards this. Robbie looked between the two men slightly and took a deep breath before nodding. Ewan smiled and leant in to steal another kiss.

* * *

Moving into the bedroom, they all stared at each other unsure of who should make the first move. Stuart and Ewan were obviously comfortable doing this whereas they were worried about how Robbie would take this. They needed to take this slow. Or so they thought before Robbie moved towards Ewan and started to kiss him, his hands moving up underneath the tee shirt that he wore. He smiled at how soft Ewan's skin was as well as how firm his muscles were.

"Let's involve Stuart," Robbie finally said reaching his hand out for his milky white friend and smiling as the man took the hand so that he could move towards his best friend and partner. Robbie ran his hand through the blonde hair that he'd wondered for so long if Stuart actually spent time styling it or was that it naturally. He saw now that it was natural. He smiled lightly as he pressed a kiss to the man's nose. The tenderness there made Stuart smile as he took hold of the material of Robbie's shirt into his hand and kept Robbie close to him. He felt Ewan's hand stroking his back before he moved his hand around his waist and started to undo the buttons as Robbie and Stuart tenderly kissed.

It wasn't long until Ewan had stripped Stuart down so he was standing between the two clothed men naked and both men could see something was bothering Stuart. "What's wrong?" Robbie asked and Stuart sighed. He knew he was the podgy one beside Ewan but he also knew how strong looking Robbie probably was. He just shook his head but Ewan knew what was wrong and he pressed a kiss at the spot between his angel wings, his hand resting against the man's shoulders as he pulled him back against him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered gently and that was when Robbie moved forward to hug Stuart too. He could sense what the issue was and he placed his hand onto the man's chest, his lips pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I agree with Ewan." He said softly and then stepped away to pull his shirt over his head, his hand reaching out to take hold of Stuart's so that he could place it against his own flesh. The imagery of Stuart's pale white hand on his tanned skin made him smile. Stuart's hands were softer than his showing not even a sign of having held a gun for long periods of time and that made him assume that he moisturised them regularly.

Bravery surged through Stuart and he started to move his hands across the toned skin, exploring every line and every scar. Robbie saw the tenderness in Stuart's eyes and wondered why he'd never thought about hitting on Stuart when he'd first come clean about his ways. Ewan came up behind Robbie and started to undo the button to his jeans, his hand dipping inside to cup Robbie who omitted a low growl, loving the feel of the man touching him. Stuart leant down and ran his tongue up Robbie's chest before moving over to the nipple where he flicked over it once with his tongue before sucking the nub into his mouth. The small action caused Robbie to grab onto Stuart's shoulders for support and he leant back against Ewan's strength as his back arched, giving Stuart more access.

"Someone's really easy apparently," Ewan whispered breathlessly, slowly getting turned on by the scene in front of him. He hadn't really analysed how he'd act when witnessing Stuart with another guy but it did nothing but spur him on. He wanted to watch Stuart with Robbie and even more, he wanted to watch Robbie dominate his Stuart. He ran his fingertips down Robbie's spine and he smiled at the shiver that he involuntarily released. Robbie's arm moved round awkwardly to hook around Ewan's neck where he pulled him down so that they could kiss allowing Stuart the right amount of distraction before he licked his way down Robbie's chest, his tongue dipping in and out of his navel before he pulled down the man's trousers and boxers. They were carelessly flung across the room and Stuart found himself staring at Robbie's cock with desire. He had never thought this moment would happen but he didn't stop to think about it, he just ran his tongue across the head before taking it in while, smiling difficultly as he heard both men above him moan.

Robbie could see that Stuart was good at this and he felt himself near after only a few moments of being allowed to see Stuart's techniques so he tried to push the man away, breathing heavily as he said, "if you don't stop, this will be over before it's even begun," Stuart smiled devilishly up at Robbie but agreed that it wouldn't be fun if Robbie was to come there and then so he pressed a kiss to the dripping tip and then moved up to kiss Ewan so that he could taste Robbie. Robbie growled at how hot it was before starting to take off Ewan's clothes as he noted that he was the only one still dressed.

"Eager, Robbie?" The guy chuckled before allowing help and then Ewan became serious as he took hold of Robbie in his arms so that the man would listen. "Have you done this before?"

He stilled at the question. He didn't want to admit that the only thing he'd done with guys were only hand or blowjobs. That wouldn't be good for his reputation but he could tell from the look in Ewan's eyes that the guy needed to know the truth so he shook his head. "I've never found the right..." his sentence was finished by Ewan kissing him on the lips and Stuart caressing his back, lips pressing kisses to every inch of skin. He found himself melting at their hands again, how did he know that these two would be the ones to make him feel perfect?

"What do you want?" Ewan whispered against Robbie's ear as he ran his hands through his ear, his tongue licking at the sensitive spot just behind the ear and he smiled as his new lover shuddered between him and Stuart. He knew that Stuart's hands were still exploring the man's back and they'd worked out the guy's spine was probably one of his most tender spots because that always caused him to shudder.

"I don't want anything," he whispered in a pleased tone causing Ewan to look at him shock. "I need you to do this for me..." Ewan laughed before reaching over and retrieving the lube.

"You realise this is going..." his warning was ended by Robbie leaning over and taking hold of Ewan's lips with his while rubbing against the man, his excitement obvious. Ewan bit back a groan before gesturing that they all needed to move onto the bed before any of this started. Stuart laughed and pressed a kiss against Ewan's shoulder when they moved over where Robbie was immediately in the correct position for what Ewan needed.

"You've not done this before, my ass," Stuart laughed sitting down beside his friend and kissing his forehead. Robbie laughed.

"I know the do's and don'ts, I just don't have any experience. Now stop rubbing that in and do something about it," he demanded taking hold of Stuart's face in his hands quickly to kiss him. Ewan smiled and decided this was the perfect distraction for him so he covered his finger and Robbie in lube before slipping inside of him. Robbie hissed against Stuart's mouth but Stuart just bit down on his bottom lip so that he had something else to focus on, his hand running through the guy's hair as he whispered against his lips not to focus on it and just to focus on their kiss. Robbie just smiled and did as he was told while Ewan continued to stretch him by sleeping in a second and then third finger

"You guys go through this even though it hurts?" He whispered against Stuart's shoulder, his teeth sinking into it for a few slight moments before pressing a kiss against the red mark. The statement caused Ewan to stop which Robbie didn't like either. "Don't you dare stop..."

"But..." His sentence was stopped when Robbie moved back against his finger causing it to his prostate and the groan that he let out didn't do anything to help Ewan's strong composure about making this stop. "Robbie, we can't do this if it's hurting you."

"That's not what we agreed on, Ewan. I want this to happen and you being all mumsy about it isn't going to stop me," he pointed out wriggling his ass against the man's fingers, his muscles tightening against him. "Stuart..." He said pleadingly wanting Stuart to be on his side. Stuart looked between the two men and saw the pain in Ewan's eye but he could also see how much Robbie needed this.

"Ewan..." He nodded his head and reached over to stroke Ewan's shoulder. "Robbie's a wuss so I promise you that he wouldn't put himself in this much pain if he didn't really want it."

"I'm no wuss," he argued biting Stuart's hip because it was at his reach. Stuart laughed, mumbling something about how he needed to do nicer things with his mouth which caused Robbie to run his tongue down the guys side where he'd just bit and smiled impishly causing Stuart's heart to melt immediately. During this play between the two of them, Ewan had battled with his conscious and had decided to do what they'd both told him. He took hold of Robbie's hip and aligned himself so that he could steadily enter Robbie.

Robbie winced at the sudden intrusion and grabbed hold of Stuart to have support. Stuart continued his assault on the guy's lips so that he wouldn't focus too much on the pain. Robbie's hands were strangling the bed sheets and he was panting so he moved away from Stuart. Not surprised when Stuart moved away from him, his hands running down Robbie's spine before he tickled his way up Ewan's chest and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," he whispered gently in between small kisses and Ewan mouthed it back. Robbie hung his head as he realised that he wanted this too but his thought was quickly erased when Ewan nailed his prostate.

"Ewan, fuck..." he cried out and Stuart was back to Robbie's front again, his fingers into Robbie's mouth so that he wouldn't call out anymore.

"We have a daughter," he giggled but saw that Robbie didn't care about having to suck on his fingers; he was showing some real talent towards doing it and Stuart found something tightening in his stomach as he watched Robbie close his eyes. When Robbie started to pant around his fingers and he knew that he was close to coming. He brought the man up so that he was crushed between both Stuart and Ewan. He took hold of his cock and slowly started to stroke it, his lips pressing kisses against his skin as he smiled at the sounds the two of them were making.

"Stuart, I'm..." the man groaned lightly as his head rested on his shoulder, his seed spilling across Stuart's hand and chest. He heard him groan and pant before he pressed a kiss to the man's neck. When Robbie had come, he had tightened around Ewan causing him to groan and it wasn't long before he followed Stuart into that release. Ewan sagged against Robbie's back, his lips pressing kisses to the skin and smiled at the salty taste he'd found there.

Moving out the way, Stuart allowed for them to fall down on to the bed where he joined them again and he watched as they cuddled close. He moved out to the bathroom to get something to clean them up with and he heard them both complain at his absence causing him to smile. He grabbed the cloth and moved back to clean them off, his lips pressing kisses to both of their skins. He went to move away again to put the cloth away but Robbie grabbed hold of his arm. "Stay," he whispered in a pleading tone and Stuart smiled. He threw the cloth onto the floor and climbed into the bed to be with them both.

Robbie's head rested against his shoulder and Ewan stretched his arm over Robbie to press his hand against Stuart's hip. "You didn't have any..." Ewan whispered and Stuart reached over to kiss him.

"I had more fun than you could ever believe," he whispered truthfully looking down at the man that had already fallen asleep. "Can we keep him?"

Ewan just chuckled in response.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Might become my new series :)**


End file.
